These Masks We Hide Behind
by drippingwithsin
Summary: Secrets always come out in the end.
1. Chapter 1

Solid rhythmic thumps, damp skin slapping upon skin, and moans of pure ecstasy echo out into the night. In a dimly lit office two figures move as one in an act as old as time. Their bodies slamming into one another, thrust for thrust, the one standing upon the carpeted floor keeps a frantic pace whilst the other rocks upon the laminated desktop moving her hips in a swirling motion to ensure maximum pleasure for both.

"Yes, yes, right there!" The latter of the two encourages ranking blunt fingernails over a well-muscled back hard enough to leave behind eight blazing red trails of scratches.

The woman thrusting snarls, baring a perfect set of white teeth above an alabaster shoulder. It takes all her willpower not to lean down and bite. No, it's not right time. Leaning back, she reaches downward grips a long slim leg and places it upon her shoulder. The woman underneath her moans louder at this new angle and the woman above grins wickedly knowing that with every thrust of the her hips that the head of the cock is hitting that secret sweet spot deep within with deadly accuracy.

She begins to pound into the other woman with such force that the oak desk slides forward on the carpet and watches like a starved predator as full round breasts bounce with every thrust. Not being able to help herself she paws at one of them delighting when she feels a hardened pink nub rasp against her palm. "Mine." She grabs a hold and pinches the nipple between her fingertips.

"Ahh." The woman's back bows so far upward that her spine pops.

"You're are mine. Say it." She growls, slowing her hips and twists the nipple painfully.

"Yours all yours." The other woman hisses through gritted teeth. "Just please."

"Good girl." Is cooed and the pounding picks up once more as does the deafening moans.

Unbeknownst to the couple, however, a third person enters the building and begins slinking through the gloomy deserted hallways with eyes darting around like a wild animal as they come closer and closer to the duo with each step. They know that they are not suppose to be here at this late in time but the sheer curiosity of not knowing what was in a certain someone's desk was driving them nearly insane.

The figure rounds a counter and smiles when they see a familiar door just a few feet away but as they make a few steps forward a sound halts them dead in their tracks. A moan. The person subconsciously holds their breath and strained their ear. Another moan followed by a loud thump of something hard hitting the floor. Oh God. Fearing the worst the person takes off at a full run towards the door.

* * *

><p>The last of the files hit the floor with a crash sending painstakingly organized papers flying in all different directions but neither women acknowledged it or even cared at the moment. For climaxes are steady rising within both of their depths. Just out of reach but oh so close they could practically taste la petite mort's sweet relief upon their tongues. <strong><br>**

But just as the two was about to tumble over the edge the office door swing open with such force that the door knob nearly embedded into the drywall. "Regina! Are you-Oh my God! I'm sorry, I thought you were hurt." The person immediately clamps a hand over her eyes and begins to back away.

"Ms. Swan! Emma!" Two sets of voices rang out and the blonde freezes. Her blood runs cold. Stomach flips unpleasantly. No, no, she must have heard wrong. Emma reluctantly removes her hand and her sea-green eyes widened to epic proportions when she spots a very familiar person laying completely naked underneath the former mayor.

"Mom?" Snow doesn't answer instead she buries her face against a tan shoulder. "Regina." Emma stares at the two of them for a moment before her expression becomes thunderous. Not saying another word she spins around and leaves.

"Emma, wait!" Snow tries to scramble away but the other woman tightens her hold. "Let me go. I have to-No, she needs time to cool off before talking to you."

"Bu..but."

"Snow, listen to me." Regina's voice is stern enough to capture the woman's full attention."Emma has just seen her mother being quite thoroughly ravaged by her mother's supposedly sworn enemy who just happens to be the Evil Queen so trust me, my dear when I say she needs some time to think."

"O-okay." Snow swallows thickly, fighting back the overwhelming urge to cry. She burrows her face back into Regina's neck. Everything is ruined now. Her relationship with her daughter. Her half-hearted relationship with Charming. Her reputation. Her life. All because of this dark temptress above her. It was then she thought about, not for the first time, ending this entire affair. To just put a stop this madness and just living the cookie cutter life people assumed she lead.

As if by some unknown power though, Regina seems to have heard her thoughts and breaks the silence."My dear sweet, Snow. Will you stop worrying that pretty little head of yours? I'll take care of everything." Regina reassures, caressing short raven locks in a soothing motion. She follows it up by brushing her pillow-soft lips against Snow's temple.

The White Queen sighs in contentment and lets herself forget all about those hideous masks and forced masquerades and just for a moment, for one sweet moment, she can pretend that it's only the two of them. Her and her beloved Dark Queen. Together as they should be.

**END?**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Sorry to anyone who thought this was going to be SwanQueen but if I put Snow/Regina or SnowQueen it would have given the surprise away and I DO know how to work the pairing system on Fanfiction so please leave the scolding to my Mama. Anyways, I might and that is a enormous might continue this if enough people like it. I wish more people would write stories with these two though. I mean they have a lot of history together. Also FTL Snow is hot. -As always I take pairings(femslash only) and prombts


	2. Author's Note!

**Author's Note**

Never in all my years of writing in Fanfiction have I ever experienced such rudeness and I've written incest stories before. The flames, the down right meanness of some people just astounded me. I mean, I knew people were going to be totally surprised by the ending but I never thought people would act like this. You would have thought I paired Regina up with a dog or something.

Anyways to the person who insisted that I didn't know how to work the pairing system. YES, I bloody well know how to work the pairing system I've had a Fanfiction account way before multi characters/pairings were even added on here. Like I said before, I did it on purpose so that the ending would be a cute little 'gotcha' that I thought people would get a kick out of but apparently I misjudged the maturity of some so I suppose I'm just going to have to fix it since it's causing this much trouble.

Mini rant over.

I do want to thank all my followers for sticking with me and encouraging me to write. I fully appreciate that especially when I get stuck in a rut sometimes. So don't be shy about sending me a prompt or pairing because no matter how many eyebrows they raise I don't judge. However, it has to be femslash. No slash or *shudders* hetero.

Last but not least it's my birthday today soooo Happy Birthday to me! *sighes* I'm a sad soul.

-drippingwithsin/Christina.


End file.
